


Beautiful Heartache

by breezy_pitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), But not alot, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Falling In Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breezy_pitch/pseuds/breezy_pitch
Summary: Lance is the son to the ambassador of Cuba. When, he meets the new scholarship student Keith, he life gets turned upside down...This a basically a boarding school au.





	Beautiful Heartache

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting again. This took me way to long to write and I have no idea why. Why am I like this?

Lance looked over at the other boy across from him. His hair covered most of his face as he bent over his textbook. His knee bounced, and he repeatedly tapped his pencil. Together, the two boys were trying to study, but Lance was getting very distracted.

He slid his hand over the other boys knee to calm his jittering. “Keith,” he said quietly, “why are you here?”

Keith looked up, his dark eyes wide. “I need help in physics.”

“C’mon,” Lance scoffed. “Out of the two of us, I’m the one who needs help with physics.” He paused. Keith was purposefully not making eye contact with him and biting his bottom lip. Lance’s eyes immediately followed the action before slowly going to the other boy’s. “Is it about what happened yesterday?” he asked unsurely.

“Nothing happened,” Keith snapped, “and nothing else is going to happen.” He met Lance’s eyes with fierce determination.

As he slid his hand up his thigh, Lance leaned closer into Keith. “You can’t just kiss me and pretend like nothing happened.” Hurt was evident in his voice.

Keith looked around nervously. “Can you not tell anyone?” he begged, his voice shaking. “Please.”

“I would never do that to you,” Lance promised. “I care about you too much.”

“Even if I’m…?” he trailed off.

Shaking his head, Lance gave a stern look of promise. “Never. As long as you don’t tell anyone about me.” He moved forward and pressed their lips together.

{}

Voltron Christian Academy had been Lance’s home for years. After moving from Cuba, his grandmother made sure that his parents put him and his siblings in the best boarding school they could find. And while the tution was high, his family could more than pay for five kids to attend. Lance’s father was the Ambassador of Cuba, and as such, he quickly followed his mother’s request and sent his children to the best, safest boarding school in the country. As a bonus, his grandmother was pleased that it was also a Catholic school.

Six years went by, and all of Lance’s siblings had already graduated. First, the twins, Louis and Marco. Then two years later, Veronica graduated as valedictorian with Rachel following her the next year. Now, Lance was alone.

But, throughout the years he made many friends. He knew everyone in his class and in the others. However, he was closest to Pidge and Hunk. Pidge came from a wealthy family. Her father and brother were both working for the International Space Program designing and engineering new rockets and satellites, and her mother was a high up politician. Because of her family’s status, she was sent to Voltron where she excelled. Jumping up two grades, she was someone Lance knew right away he should be friends with. Their banter and the fact Pidge could build and program videogames were a huge plus for Lance. 

Hunk had been Lance’s first friend. When he first moved, he knew English but was not that great at his pronunciation. While the other kids refused to talk to him then, Hunk was a shining light. He took a chance on Lance and saw how great of a person he was even though he was a bit hard to understand. Quickly, Hunk was able to help on Lance’s accent and diction. He realized once he got Lance talking, there was no way to shut him up. Hunk’s family owned multiple food chains, and he was the heir. This made him a mean cook. Throughout the years, Lance and Pidge would sit in the dormitory kitchen taste-testing every one of Hunk’s creations. It was a win-win since Hunk was an amazing cook but could take criticism when needed.

Together, the three did everything. And while Lance was popular, he spent most of his time with his two, not-so-popular, best-friends. 

At least, he did.

When Keith arrived a Voltron Christian Academy, everything changed. Lance could not tell what, but there was something about him. He could not keep his eyes from wandering to his dark eyes. Or his pale skin. Or his scowl that never seems to leave.

Working up his nerves, Lance’s first conversation with Keith did not end up well. It happened during break one day. Keith, as Lance observed was usual, sat alone at the back of the class while everyone else rush to the cafeteria with his normal scowl on his face. After telling his friends to head over without him, Lance approached him.

“Hi,” Lance said with his usual charming smile. The smile was what he was known for. Lance McClain with the smile of gold, capable of melting even the coldest of exteriors.

Keith looked surprised. “Um, hi?” he said cautiously. No one had really tried to talk with him since he transferred. Lance noticed. Many other students mentioned how they stayed away because he looked like he was not a nice person. Others apparently found out Keith was only able to attend Voltron due to having a sponsor. There were not many sponsor students at Voltron, only about a couple. Each one had a hard time fitting in. All the more reason to befriend Keith to Lance.

“I’m Lance McClain,” he introduced. “You’re Keith, right?”

“Yeah…” Keith replied slowly.

Lance’s smile widened. Keith was talking to him! “You’re here on a sponsorship, right? You must be very promising. And smart. Otherwise you might not be able to attend this school.”

Keith scowl turned into a glare. “Are you making fun of me?” he said defensively.

“Wait, what, no,” Lance stuttered. That was not the reaction he was expecting. He was complimenting Keith for Christ sake!

“Whatever.” Keith did not bother to listen to him as he got up and left.

He could not tell why, but to Lance, it felt like a rejection.

{}

Apparently after a while, Pidge got fed up with Lance’s complaining. According to her, Lance would never shut up about Keith. He called her crazy. There was no way he talked about Keith that much. Sure he would mention him from time to time at lunch. And during class. And at the common room. And during break. Okay, maybe he had a problem. Even Hunk said he had a problem with not shutting up!

But when Pidge invited Keith to eat lunch with them, Lance immediately kept his mouth closed. And to make matters worse, he agreed. It was not fair! When Lance tried talking to him, Keith got all defensive and ran off. But when Pidge asked, he was willing to go along. Lance refused to say anything.

“Dude, you’re pouting,” said Hunk with a chuckle. Him and Lance were already at their table waiting for Pidge and Keith to get their food.

Yeah, Lance’s commitment to being quiet was quickly broken. “No I’m not,” he denied with a shrill voice.

Hunk only laughed at his friend’s embarrassment. “Whatever you say, dude.”

“Hey guys,” Pidge said as she and Keith sat down at the table. “What are you talking about?”

“Just making fun of Lance,” Hunk said with a smile, completely ignoring Lance’s offended, “Hey!”

Pidge smiled wickedly. “My favorite pastime.”

“Fight me, gremlin.” 

Pidge launched a spoonful of her mashed potatoes, hitting Lance right on the forehead. His shriek of protest as he quickly wiped his forehead clean caused the rest of the table to burst into laughter. To Lance, it was easy to pick out Keith’s laugh. Quiet as it was it was still so melodious he felt a warmth spread through his chest.

Confused, Lance thought he must be sick. There was just no way a _guy’s_ laugh would cause that reaction. Coughing quietly, he told himself it was just heartburn and returned to the conversation.

Hunk, who was able to make anyone comfortable, was able to get Keith to talk about himself. They all learned that he was an orphan, mother left soon after he was born and his dad died when he was eight. (He told them not to make a big deal out of it.) Keith spent years in the foster system jumping from home to home until he ended up in one similar to an orphanage. Before coming to Voltron, he worked as a mechanic, repairing cars and even being able to fix up a motorcycle for himself. And, without going into detail, he ended up becoming really close to someone who saw the potential in him and offered to pay his way through Voltron. 

After that, the topic of the conversation constantly switched, never staying on one thing for long. All throughout meal, Lance had a hard time keeping his eyes off Keith. He did not notice before, but Keith’s eyes were a such a beautiful shade it was hard to described. He knew they were dark but he could not tell if it was a dark gray, purple, or blue. Maybe a combination of all three. All Lance knew was that he was captivated, and he had no idea why.

He knew he wanted to be friends with Keith, but what else? He decided not to focus on it.

When the bell rang to alert them back to class, Lance rushed to catch up with Keith.

“Hey, man.” Keith turned towards. “I just wanted to say that whatever I said that offended you a few days ago, I didn’t mean it. I just wanted to talk to you ‘cause you seem really cool. I, also, know what it’s like being the new kid here. It can be rough sometimes. Especially when you’re different.”

Keith smiled at him and Lance felt something in his chest. “It’s okay. I’ve been having a hard time here with everyone, so I just assumed your kindness was fake.”

Bouncing, Lance said cheerfully, “Well, to prove my kindness is genuine, why don’t you come to my dorm later and play videogames with me?”

“Sure,” Keith said. “See ya after class then.”

Lance watched as they went to their seperate seats. And as he thought about their plans, he could not help the blush that spread across his face.

_I can’t like a guy,_ he thought. _Besides, I barely know him._

{}

Barely knowing Keith did not seem to really matter in the long run. In fact, getting to know Keith only seemed to make it worse.

They got close. Almost every day, Keith would come over to Lance’s dorm to play videogames on his flat screen. Another great thing about Voltron was that the place had enough rooms for none of their students to have any roommates. It was perfect as the two boys could hang out without the judgmental looks their peers sent Keith’s way. Sometimes Pidge and Hunk would join them. Keith quickly became part of their group.

But Lance still noticed things. He noticed how Keith would bite his bottom lip when nervous. Or how he would smile so brightly whenever he beat Lance in a 1v1. Or how sometimes he would scratch at his wrist when he was bored. All the little things seemed to draw Lance’s eyes. He grew to like Keith as more than a friend.

He became confused. Previously, Lance had only felt this way about girls, but it was never this strong. He knew people could like others of the same sex, but he was raised being told it was bad. Unnatural. When his family moved to this country, his grandmother told him that he may see two men or two women loving each other the way his parents did but that it was wrong and he should never do anything like that. His heart should only belong to girls. 

But what he felt for Keith, it seemed like it was right. Keith did not know; he had Lance’s heart in his hands. 

Conflicted, Lance hid his feelings. He was fine with just being friends even though it hurt. However, when he began to think that maybe he should try to act on his feelings, his grandmother’s words ran through his head.

_“Love is for a man and a woman. Anyone who disagrees is a sinner.”_

He was a sinner. Lance was a sinner according to his grandmother. But he could not keep hiding. He need to tell someone. Still, the fear of rejection kept him quiet. He knew he family would have a hard time(I mean, how could someone love both men and women) and his friends he was unsure about. 

How would Keith react? Would he be uncomfortable? Disgusted?

His questions were answered. Kind of.

After a study then gaming session, Lance walked Keith to the door of his dorm. Without any warning, Keith turned and pressed a quick chaste kiss onto Lance’s lips before rushing out the door with a panicked look in his eyes. It was so light and quick, but the feel still lingered.

Lance spent the night tossing and turning. The moment, so small it was barely a kiss, kept replaying in his head again and again. Keith liked him back.

When Keith came up to him like nothing happened the next day, he briefly thought he imagined it. No, he still knew Keith was pretending. He saw all the signs. He bit his lip. He did not make eye contact. Lance knew Keith liked him. He had to. 

Asking for study help in physics, Keith was jittering when Lance quickly agreed. 

Still Keith acted off. Lance, desperate, made sure Keith knew how he felt.

Pressing his lips to Keith’s, Lance made it clear they were not going to study. Lance pushed their books to the side and pressed closer to Keith, who hummed into the kiss. This one was different. Before, Keith gave a very hesitant kiss. But this one, Lance kissed with passion and smiled when Keith met that passion equally. 

Lance moved his hands into Keith hair and tugged lightly as Keith wrapped his arms around his waist. Keith bit the other boy’s lip causing Lance to moan slightly. Taking advantage, Keith slipped his tongue between Lance’s open mouth, deepening the kiss. Lance pressed closer, but the action caused them to lose balance. He fell onto Keith’s chest, hearing his racing heart beat. 

“I really like you,” Lance said after he caught his breath.

Keith, still having trouble due to Lance laying on him, gasped out, “I like you, too.”

“But we can’t tell anyone. Not even Pidge and Hunk.”

“Yeah,” Keith agreed breathlessly.

{}

A couple months went by quickly. Lance and Keith realized quickly that now that they know each other’s feelings, it was really difficult to keep their hands to themselves. When it was just them behind closed doors, whatever they were doing would become quickly forgotten in exchange for kissing one another. Even when Keith would convince Lance to actually study, Lance would find a way to wrap himself around him. As much as he loved kissing Keith, Lance found out he loved cuddling with him just as much.

He never thought he would be able to feel this much for someone so quickly. Only half way through their senior year, Lance fell in love much more deeply than he thought possible. They had only been together for such a short amount of time, so Lance did not say how he loved Keith so, afraid of scaring him.

A week before spring break, Lance and Keith found themselves in Lance’s dorm. Even before they were together, it was not strange for the two boys to spend nights in each other’s rooms. No one, not even Pidge or Hunk, suspected anything different between them. To everyone else, they were still just best friends.

Walking in, Lance quickly locked his door in case anyone decided to pop in for a visit. Hugging his boyfriend from behind, Lance press a kiss to the juncture of his neck. “I missed having you alone,” he mumbled into Keith’s neck.

Laughing softly, Keith turned in Lance’s arms. “We were alone last night.” He wrapped his arms around the other boy’s neck, resting his head on his shoulder.

“Only for an hour,” Lance huffed. “Not nearly enough time.” He leaned down and pressed light kisses onto Keith’s neck.

Smiling, Keith exposed more and hummed. “You poor baby.”

Lance bit down in retaliation, making Keith moan quietly. He continued upwards to Keith’s jaw. Keith, ever the patient one, crashed their lips together. Unlike most of their other ones that start out slowly and sweet, Keith kissed passionately and harsh. He wasted no time in forcing his tongue into Lance’s mouth.

Moaning into the kiss, Lance reached down and lifted Keith’s legs until he wrapped them around his waist. He moved them toward his desk, pushing off his books off without a care before setting Keith down. As the pressed their chest together, Lance pushed further into the kiss, pulling beautiful noises out of the other. 

Moving out of the kiss, Keith smiled. “I love you,” he said quietly. 

Lance froze, worrying Keith. He started fidgeting nervously and look up at his boyfriend through his lashes. Seeing his worry, Lance quickly snapped out of his stupor and smiled brightly. “I love you, too,” he said, pulling Keith even closer. “I love you so much.”

They kissed again, but they struggled due to neither of them being able to take their grins off their faces. 

Things got heated quickly. Lance slid his hands down Keith’s back as the other brought his hands to his hair and pulled. Lance’s hands moved past his pant lining, grabbing Keith’s ass in both. As he moaned, Keith rocked his hips into Lance’s. They could feel how excited the other was, and Keith wrapped his legs around Lance’s waist to feel his pressed against his erection.

Staggering, Lance moved them to his bed and hovered over Keith as they thrusted into each other. Desperate, Keith pulled off Lance’s shirt before quickly do the same to his own. Now both shirtless, Keith flipped them and kissed down the chest under him. He straddled Lance’s waist, never stopping rocking down as he sucked on his skin.

Keith got to Lance’s naval and littered his skin with bruises from his mouth. Grabbing his shoulders, Lance pulled Keith back up to his face. “I don’t really know what I’m doing,” he said nervously. “I’ve never really done anything like this… with anyone.” He had a couple girlfriends in the past, but they went further than a kiss or two here and there. 

“Me neither,” said Keith tenderly. “We can figure this out together.” He brought his lips to Lance, kissing him slowly. Gently, he reached down and unbuttoned both their pants, first sliding down Lance’s. He took ahold of his base and sensually moved his hand up and down, squeezing every so often.

Lance was a mess. He broke away from the kiss to throw his head back, and Keith kissed down his chest. When he reached his cock, Keith took Lance’s head into his mouth and sucked. Trying his best not to scream, Lance had to concentrate on not thrusting his hips into the heat of Keith’s mouth. His mind became puddy as Keith moved further down and used his tongue just right. 

Feeling a heat rising, Lance called out Keith’s name. “I’m gonna…” He cut himself off with a load moan as he came into Keith’s mouth.

Keith coughed, not used to the feel, and got cum on his face. Embarrassed, Lance looked around for something to wipe his face but stopped when he saw Keith lick as much as he could off. He even went as far as to using his hand to wipe his face before licking it clean.

Not wanting to be the only on undone, Lance reached into Keith’s boxer, taking his boyfriend into his hand. Using techniques he had used on himself in the past, he jerked his hand up and down, stopping every now and again to flick his finger over the head. Keith did not last long. He bit onto Lance’s shoulder to keep from screaming out as he came into his hand. Pulling out his hand, Lance licked it clean just like Keith did. He made sure to keep eye contact as his tongue danced between his fingers.

“You are such a tease,” Keith said breathlessly. He looked at Lance with pure adoration and love. 

Lance chuckled and looked back with just as much emotion. “You started this, babe.”

Taking Lance into his arms, Keith slowly started to fall asleep, but not before he flipped them so he could rest his head onto his chest. “I love you,” he murmured, eyes falling shut.

Kissing him on the head, Lance followed into sleep. “Love you, too.”

{}

They both woke with a start when a loud knock rasped on the door. Checking the time, Lance saw that it was almost noon. As he walked to the door, he pulled on a shirt he found on the floor, not bothering to realize Keith and him never changed into sleepwear the night before.

Pidge stood in the hall with a worry look on her face. “Have you checked your phone?”

“No,” Lance groaned. “You just woke us up.”

Keith fixed his appearance behind him, seeing Lance was wearing his shirt. He stretched and just decided to go shirtless. “What’re you doing here, Pidge? Aren’t you normally asleep throughout the weekends?” 

Instead of responding to Keith, Pidge pushed her way into the room, barely taking notice of the mess. “There’s something you need to see,” she said sharply. Plopping on the bed next to Keith, she pulled out her phone and motioned for Lance to join them. “This is spreading all throughout the school.” On her phone played a video. But not any video.

It was of Lance and Keith.

It started out with them making out with Keith on Lance’s desk. The boys quickly realized that someone filmed them the night before. They watched in silence as the video showed them talking, but since it was filmed outside, nothing was audible. Only the two boys from the video knew that it was when the confessed their love. As they watched, Lance and Keith began to panic as the video showed them moving to Lance’s bed, never stopping. They watched in horror when it showed everything they did all the way up the moment before they fell asleep. Even though little could be seen, it was clear what they were doing.

“Who did this?” Keith asked, being the first to find his voice, though it was very shaky. Whoever filmed them took the video from the outside and peered into Lance’s third story window from the ground floor. Reaching behind Pidge, Lance grabbed Keithing shaking hands with his own.

“I don’t know,” Pidge said. “It’s been passed around so much. I’m going to find them, but I thought you should know what happened.”

Breathing shakily, Lance squeezed Keith hand. “What are we going to do?” he asked no one in particular.

“The headmaster wants to see you,” Pidge told them, standing up. “I was also sent to fetch you. This way even more attention would not be drawn to you than if they called through the announcements.”

“Thanks,” Lance said as he moved closer to Keith to hold him. “We’ll head out soon.”

Trying to calm down, the two boys took a couple minutes to just sit there with Lance holding Keith in his arms. After a while, they stood up and went to the headmaster’s office. The looks they got on the way made both of them really uncomfortable, but they did nothing to stop them as they were both clutching onto the other’s hand. In to get to the main building, they had to cross the courtyard where most students spend their weekend. The amount of eyes became even more daunting the further they went.

The receptionist gave them a look as well before sending them in to talk with the headmaster. Walking into the office, they saw no one there. Sitting next to each other, they continued to hold hands, never once letting go.

Keith looked down at their hands. “What if they expel me?” he asked in a quiet voice.

“Why would they expel you?” Lance responded equally as quiet. He tried to catch Keith’s eyes, but he was being stubborn.

“I’m not like you. I don’t have parents that can pay to keep me here. Hell, I don’t even have parents. I’m here on scholarship, Lance.” He squeezed Lance’s hands tighter. “This means I’m on a tight leash. Anything I do wrong can get me kicked out.”

“You’re too brilliant,” Lance said, extracting one of his hands to place on Keith’s shoulder. “They’d be fools to let you go.” He pulled Keith in tightly and refused to release his grip. Slowly, Keith hugged back as his head fell into Lance’s shoulder.

His voice muffled, Lance was barely able to make out Keith saying, “Please don’t leave me.”

Before Lance could respond, the door slammed open, startling the boys into letting go. A stout woman rushed in and wrapped Lance in her arms. “Oh, mijo,” she cried. “¿Quién hizo esto?”

“¿Mamá, por qué estás aquí?” 

A tall man in business attire comes up behind Lance’s mother. “Leandro. ¿Quién hizo esto?”

“Papá,” Lance said even more shocked. His father gave him an expecting look, wanting him to answer his question. “Um, no se.”

Another man walked in with a pale complexion and dark hair that went gray in the front even though he was still young. Lance found it a bit unsettling seeing a scar that ran across most of his face and nose. “Keith,” he said, walking over to said boy.

“Shiro?” Keith quickly looked away from Shiro. His face flushed and eyes wide in fear.

The headmaster came in after and sat at his desk. The other three adults sat down as well.

“I’m sure you boys know why I called everyone here,” the headmaster said. The boys nodded, still looking anywhere but the other people in the room. “I had already informed your parents and sponsor,” a look at Shiro and Keith, “about what happened. Now, this inconvenience—”

“Inconvenience?” Mr. McClain said in a thick accent. “My son is now accociated with child pornagraphy.”

Mrs. McClain spoke up as well, “Mi niño will have this haunt him for the rest of his life. Not to mention this puta sucia—”

“Mamá!” Lance finally looked at his mother. “I’m the one who started that, not him. Everything we did I wanted to happen.”

“Mijo, you’re only seventeen,” she cupped her sons face into hands. “You’re confused. Pastor Orlo has offered help, and your father and I accepted. He will cleanse you of this sin, and you will be my little boy again. You’ll be normal again.”

Lance was shocked. “Conversion therapy?” he yelled. He would never have thought his parents would do that to him.

“If I may speak,” the headmaster cut in, “I would recommend that Mr. McClain and Mr. Kogane shall each head home today and not return until after spring break. This will give time for the ‘excitement’ to die down and for the the everyone to calm down.”

Shiro looked uncomfortable, just now taking his eyes off the McClain’s. He asked the headmaster, “And what about who spread this video in the first place?”

A sigh came from the headmaster. “We have contacted the authorities and an investigation is underway. Now, I think it is time for the boys to gather their belongings.”

“Do I have to go back to the home?” Keith asked Shiro, worry in his voice. It was the first thing he had said since the adults arrived. Ignoring the harsh gazes of his parents, Lance reached over and gave his hand a squeeze to provide some comfort.

Placing a hand on Keith’s shoulder, Shiro addressed him warmly, “We already planned on you coming home with me for spring break. One extra week won’t change that.”

“Thanks, Shiro,” Keith said, looking up at his sponsor while giving Lance’s hand a squeeze back.

Lance felt the stares of his parents on him, but when he looked over, their harsh gazes were fixated on his and Keith’s locked hands. “Darling,” Mr. McClain said to his wife, “can you give Pastor Orlo a call? We’ll be meeting with him as soon as we get home.”

_They’re really going to do this,_ Lance thought. He felt scared that his parents do not accept him. Terrified even. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes at the thought. Still, he did not stand up for himself. Mr. McClain was stubborn and when he set his mind to something, it got done, no questions asked, a trait inherited from his mother. Lance knew he did not have the same stubborness of his father. Hell, he cannot even try to ask his parents to let him live as he is and be with Keith. Not when it truly mattered to him most.

“You’re seriously going to do that to your son,” a voice spoke up. Luckily, Keith was stubborn. He pulled Lance away from his parents and steeped in front of him protectively. “You’re going to send your son to a place where they will abuse him, make him feel weak. They blame parents for children being different, like being different is wrong. By sending Lance there, you are basically condemning him to a life of self loathing.”

“We are doing this because we love our son,” Mr. McClain said, not bothered by the hurt look on both the boys faces. “Something you can never understand.”

Letting go of Lance’s hand, Keith stepped closer to the man. The hurt look turned to one of rage. He shouted, “I love him more than you ever could! I accept him for who is! I would never change a single thing about him!”

Shiro set a hand on Keith’s shoulder and gently coaxed him away from Lance’s father. “Mr. McClain, I would like to let you know conversion therapy never works. You either get your child to hate themself, convince themself they are something their not, or even risk losing your child. Trust me, I’ve been there. I went through and I still suffer from the abuse and trauma I suffered. If not for my now husband, I probably would’ve done many things I regret. Many that I know never got out of it and are suffering or killed themselves. Your son if a bright boy with a bright future. His love for Keith does not change that.”

Lance could not keep back the tears now and hid his face into Keith’s chest, feeling arms come around him in comfort. He heard a sniffle and a quiet, “Lo siento, mijo.” His mother. “I think it would be best if you stay with Mr. Shirogane for awhile. Your father and I— We need time. I love you.” The McClains walked away without another word.

A kiss was place on Lance’s head. Keith whispered with comfort and love, “It’ll be okay. We’ll get through this. Together.”


End file.
